Moments
by Atticus07
Summary: Songfic--"Moments" by Emerson Drive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters. The OC in this chapter is of my own creation.**

Staring at the dying face before me, I felt my heart sink. A man once so full of life, the smirk fading, the life slipping away in front of my own eyes. In the instant that I blinked, his eyes suddenly became alert and his voice steady.

"You know," he began, "it wasn't always like this. Years ago, I had everything I'd ever wanted and I threw it all away. But there are days where I can just close my eyes and go back. To the love of my life, happy family, good job. It's like I'm there again—back to those moments where everything felt right."

_I was coming to the end of a long long walk  
When a man crawled out of a cardboard box  
Under the E. Street Bridge  
Followed me on to it  
I went out halfway across  
With that homeless shadow tagging along  
So I dug for some change  
Wouldn't need it anyway  
He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed  
He said, You know, I haven't always been this way_

Not sure of what to say, I simply nodded. His eyes grew wistful and he smiled sadly.

"It all started with the show. With her. She was my princess, the most beautiful girl in the world. In a lot of ways, she saved me from myself. And dammit, we were happy. We were happy! Marriage and a family, the whole 2.5 kids white-picket fence lifestyle. The juvenile delinquent was gone. Everything I ever wanted was in the palm of my hand and I just blew it all away." He sighed and wiped a single tear from his eye.

_I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments I was second to none_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like that plane ride coming home from the war_

_That summer my son was born_

_And memories like a coat so warm_

_A cold wind can't get through_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments_

"I remember holding my infant son in my arms. He was so innocent and looked exactly like she did. He was just like her—bossy, demanding, but also kind and loving. The day she became the District Attorney, the joy in her eyes. It made me feel on top of the world. I held her and it felt like time had stopped. It was just the two of us, and we could face anything down."

_I stood there trying to find my nerve _

_Wondering if a single soul on Earth_

_Would care at all_

_Miss me when I'm gone_

_That old man just kept hanging around_

_Looking at me, looking down_

_I think he recognized_

_That look in my eyes_

_Standing with him there I felt ashamed_

_I said, "You know, I haven't always been this way."_

"The hours at her job were long." He shook his head regretfully. "I missed waking up with her every morning and going to bed with her in my arms every night. I didn't know how to tell her so I turned to alcohol. It got worse and worse. I neglected the things that mattered and threw it all away."

_I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments I was second to none_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like the day I walked away from the wine_

_For the woman who became my wife_

_And a love like that, when it was right,_

_Could always see me through_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments_

"The first wakeup call, I walked away from the liquor. I celebrated with her when she became the governor. But that only meant longer and longer hours. The craving, the addiction, it was back. I destroyed everything that had ever meant a thing to me." His voice began to choke up and his hand started to shake.

_I know somewhere 'round a trash can fire tonight_

_That old man tells his story one more time_

_He says_

"When she finally realized how far gone I was, she forced me to choose. I made the wrong choice. It all went downhill from there. I lost my job, my family. I was sleeping in a box on under a bridge, seeing only memories flashing in my head and the pitying looks the passing strangers gave me. I had decided to end it all. My life meant nothing without her, I had nothing to lose."

_I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments I was second to none_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like a cool night on the E. Street bridge_

_When a young man almost ended it_

_I was right there, wasn't scared a bit_

_And I helped to pull him through_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments_

_I've had my moments_

_I've had my moments_

_I've had my moments_

"And staring at the busy street that would be my death, I just couldn't do it. I had to change, get my life back together. I ended up being an addiction counselor at a rehab facility. But I never got over her. All I could do was be happy for her—every accomplishment displayed on the newspapers, a remarriage, children. It killed me, but I did it anyways. Looking at me in this hospital bed, you may not know it. But I've had moments."

With that, he closed his eyes and I heard the loud beeping of machines going off. He was gone.

Everyone shed more than a few tears at the funeral. The papers noted the presence of the former Vice-President, Courtney Davison. She had been quiet for the most part, biting her lip and trying not to cry. Staring at her ex-husband's lifeless body, she had whispered, "I still love you, Duncan. And I always will." And then she hurriedly left, trying to keep her composure.

Everyone else had left too. I was the only left at the cemetery, staring at the grave. Touching the cold tombstone, my fingers ran over the smooth indentations reading "Duncan Matthews". Wiping a tear from my eye, I whispered, "Goodbye, father."

**A/N: I don't own the song "Moments" by Emerson Drive. Did you like it? R&R!**


End file.
